Death Rally
Death Rally is a Zombie Mode map sets within an off-road racing track in a large canyon valley. Soldiers are racing against each other using hover-boards and/or motorcycles, while collecting & shooting targets in order to gain additional points, which then the total score can be used in another map. Availability *'Death Rally' (Most versions). *'Deadly Race' (Vietnam & Brazil). *'Death Race '(Russia). *'Canyon' (China). Description The map is composed of a long, windy canyon with many rails and abandoned tunnels. Players starts by jumping off a helicopter and land on the canyon with their Hovering Board, and the race begins. In this map, players start off with infinite reserve ammo and the health, armor and lives are irrelevant considering there are no hazardous environment. There are two new, specific skills for this map - the first involves pressing Shift and left or right movement keys to quickly slide left or right, respectively, mostly used to choose a route when the path divides. The F-Skill will speed up soldiers' hover-boards and allow them to kill zombies on contact, useful when picking path with lots of zombies and also used to hit the finish line quicker. The course is divided into ten sections which contains various type of targets, be it collectable coins (which can be shot too), human targets (which both comes in bronze, silver and gold)and flag poles. Here are the various sections of the race, along with some shortcuts: 01= The race starts off with soldiers slowly going down a slope. A large natural arch hides few coins, shooting at it will eventually reveal say coins for some easy points to whoever destroy them. The path contains three row of coins, then leading up the next section. |-| 02= The section starts off with some flags that soldiers may touch to gain additional points. Further down, there's a large rock marked by a red ✔; destroying it reveals a short alternate path, which leads to a slight detour, but contains goodies. Coming back to the main path, it now introduces rails which soldiers may grind on them to collect coins. |-| 03= This section introduce the human targets and also some different path, which contains different targets and also coins. It is wise to stick to the left side to avoid getting around and potentially get behind the others. Every path eventually lead up to the mine though. |-| 04= Now in the tunnel of a mine, various AI controlled creatures are walking down the main path, which soldiers may shoot or bash them using the F-Skill. There's a small jump at the end of the tunnel, leading up to the next section back outside. |-| 05= Now near a cliff, this path features a lot of rails to grind on, as well as some that requires jumping to access the other one, otherwise the soldier will just fall down to the main path and miss all the goodies the other rail contains. |-| 06= This serpentine path contains some more creatures but with tougher armor, but still as easy to kill as the other ones walking in the mine. Once out of this path, there's a long slope with a lot of rails to choose from. Further down the slopes are some more flagpoles leading to the next section. |-| 07= A large amount of human target appears on each sides, with some gold plates easily miss in a sharp turn due to soldiers possibly focused on some other gold plates, but quickly turning around will reveal a nice series of almost perfectly aligned human targets, including gold targets. After this and some more flagpoles, there is a large shooting range of silver targets, which the first soldier to reach that spot will be able to take his time to aim thanks to a bullet time, that every other soldiers will have in whatever section they are currently in. After that; lies another mine. |-| 08= Right at the entrance there's a really nice shortcut with some easy coins, if a soldier breaks the panel on the left side; which is beneficial as the normal path takes slightly more time but does contains more creatures and flagpoles. This tunnel ends with a large jump with some coins floating in the air. |-| 09= Back into the canyon, some armadillos spawns that soldiers may shoot and/or bash, while collecting more coins to increase their scores until they reach the next section. However, due to the large jump from the previous section, it is quite easy to miss on what is probably the best shortcut of the map. Doing a smaller jump when exiting the tunnel, will allow the soldiers to grind a rail and jump over to the alternate path. Both path leads to the wreckage of a plane, in which soldiers will automatically perform a crazy corkscrew loop inside it, which leads to the final area. |-| 10= This large slope towards the cliff features a large amount of creatures; the F-Skill automatically activate itself and becomes infinite until the end, although only for the soldiers reaching that specific part. It is a really good place to rack up the best combo possible, especially with a machine gun. The first soldier to reach the flares will win the race, as he jumps from the cliff to the helicopter. The match will ends immediately even if some other soldiers were close to finish. The winner will receive additional bonus point for placing first. Reward This map has its own set of safes like in EMD Lab and Devastated City, but earning them is a bit more tricky. At the end of the race, players are awarded with a Death Rally Crate at the result screen which must be opened before processing. Most of the time, the crate will give out bonus points in addition to their result - these points can then be used as starting score on another map, allowing players to gain crystal crates much easier. Only the top score will be kept - if players keep playing the map, but do not break their record, their best score will be kept until they are spent on another map. Very rarely, players may obtain Death Rally safe off the Death Rally crate - the chance is completely random, not affected by total scores and VVIP weapons. In addition, the Hoverboard Gold may also show up, although it's the rarest item, followed by Motor Bike. Trivia *This is the first and only racing challenge in CrossFire. Unlike other Zombie Mode maps, this map does not allow midway join, even with intrusion coins. *The score bonus for four players is x25 instead of x20 like other maps, then x20 for 3, x10 for 2 and x5 for 1 player. *Because of how the safe system works, Death Rally is not favored by players to farm crates, since it's just faster to beat Boss Arena and use its safe to open Death Rally crates. Nowadays, this map serves as a good place to do daily / weekly missions thanks to its short playtime. *Death Rally is the only ZM map to have one difficulty setting (medium) - it does not have Easy or Hard difficulty setting at all. * CF Japan and CF Vietnam have a custom Map Icon for this map, and it looks quite bad in quality. * The starting cut-scene show players as a SFG holding a M14 EBR jumping off the helicopter, regardless of whatever character and weapon players are using. *In CF Vietnam, the final cut-scene was glitched and returned players to the starting point, despite the fact that players character still did the climb-up-helicopter animation. It has been fixed with the mid-November 2014 patch. *The Chinese title 末路狂飙 means "The joyriding from the impasse", this is the only (Chinese) title that is not named after the map itself, but the description of what you do in the map. *In CF Europe, when there is an extra EXP event, your points in any Zombie map will be multiplied by the Nº of %EXP that occurs. This map with 4 players and alot of VVIPS (RPK or Thompson Infernal) is a very easy and fast way to rack up numerous points without alot of effort. With the points, players can join a Final Arena/Boss Arena game and get killed to receive a unusual amount of EXP in the end, due to the Nº of points earned from Death Rally. This is the only legal way to earn alot of EXP. Media Images= Death-Rally.jpg Canyon.png Race_(1).jpg Race_(2).jpg Race_(3).jpg Race_(4).jpg Race_(5).jpg Race_(6).jpg Race_(7).jpg Race_(8).jpg Race_(9).jpg Race_(10).jpg Race_(11).jpg Race_(12).jpg Race_(13).jpg Race_(14).jpg Race_(15).jpg Race_(16).jpg Race_(17).jpg Tact_Canyon.gif |-| Videos= |-| Instructions= DEATH_RALLY_1.png DEATH_RALLY_2.png DEATH_RALLY_3.png DEATH_RALLY_4.png DEATH_RALLY_5.png DEATH_RALLY_6.png DEATH_RALLY_7.png Category:Challenge Mode Category:Maps Category:CrossFire